


Morning Fun

by fanficshiddles



Series: Hiddleston & Fassbender [2]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cowgirl Position, Cute, D/D/s, Dom Michael, Dom Michael Fassbender, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Multi, Orgasms, Sex, Silly, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, laughing, playful, sex while tickling, ticklegasm, tom hiddleston - Freeform, two doms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Request: I would love to see the 2 men playful and silly with Isa. Some more smut too would be nice





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests if anyone has any ideas they would like me to write for Hiddleston/Fassbender and Isa. :-)

Isa started squirming in her sleep. She was having a very erotic dream, or so she thought it was a dream. Until she heard one of her men calling to her softly.

‘Wakey, wakey.’

She opened her eyes to see Tom hovering over her, smiling down when he saw she was awake.

He had one of his arms over the top of her head, stroking her hair. As the other hand was down between her legs. Playing her body like a fine tuned instrument. His long dexterous fingers were teasing her in the most delicious way and making her toes curl.

Tom could feel her arousal growing with every second that passed. Even more so when he used two fingers to slowly stroke up and down either side of her clit. A move that always drove her wild.

‘Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me? Hmm?’ Tom purred as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

‘Please. May I, Sir?’ Isa whimpered, her hips bucking upwards towards his hand for more.

‘You may.’

It was like those two words set off a rocket inside of her body. She let go and her orgasm hit her hard as Tom kept stroking over her clit firmly. Alternating his strokes as she convulsed and moaned in the throes of her orgasm.

‘Mmm, good girl.’ Tom growled hungrily as he dipped two of his fingers into her wetness.

‘You always get so incredibly wet.’ He said in a praising tone as he brought his fingers up to his lips and tasted her. ‘So delicious as well.’ He grinned.

‘That was… Some wake up call, Sir.’ She giggled as she pounced on top of Tom and straddled over him, after she got her breath back.

‘I thought you would enjoy that.’ Tom grinned as he slid his hand into her hair at the back of her head and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss.

He groaned into her mouth as she started to grind her body down against him, he could feel her wetness over him.

‘Take me please, Sir.’ Isa begged when Tom stopped kissing her.

‘With great pleasure.’ He growled and slid his hands down to her hips.

He positioned her upwards on him, in cowgirl position. He controlled her movements by her hips as he brought her down over him. Isa let out a loud moan as she was impaled onto his large cock. Tom grunted as he started to thrust himself up into her, his hips picking up a fast pace straight away.

Isa had to put her hands flat against his chest as he moved, she was panting with need as he thrust up roughly into her. She couldn’t keep up with him. But just as she felt like she was on the edge, he suddenly stopped.

‘Please, Sir.’ She whimpered, collapsing down onto him as she tried to catch her breath.

But by the mischievous look on Tom’s face, she knew he had something up his sleeve. But she wasn’t entirely prepared for it when he suddenly started to tickle her sides. She screeched out with laughter as she shot upwards on him, trying to wriggle away from his hands yet also stay on his cock.

Tom tickled all over her sides and her stomach. He knew from the way she kept squirming and wriggling around that it wouldn’t take long before he came.

Isa was stuck in the middle. While she loves the feeling of his cock inside of her as she moved her body, his fingers were torturous as they kept up the tickling without showing any mercy. Every time she tried to grab his hands, he would just move them to another part of her body.

Tom loved the way her breasts jiggled and bounced above him. He deliberately tickled at the sides of them to get more of a reaction from her. He was even a little worried in case the neighbours were going to complain from the noise.

What Isa didn’t notice, was that Michael had entered the bedroom to see what all the screaming and laughing was about. He was greeted with the delightful sight of Isa riding Tom, while he tickled her.

He sneaked up behind her and grabbed her wrists, making her gasp out in surprise. But she was distracted again as Tom continued tickling her. She was near exhausted, yet her body kept moving involuntary, much to Tom’s delight.

Michael tied her wrists together behind her back. That made her feel even more vulnerable as she couldn’t even try to protect her body from Tom’s devil fingers.

But what made her scream and laugh even more, was when Michael joined in with the torment as he started tickling her feet.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!’ She screamed out as her thrashing around hit a new level.

Tom could feel her arousal growing as she grew wetter and wetter. They all knew she loved to be tickled, though she would never admit it outright. There had been many times they had been able to bring her to an orgasm simply by tickling her. And she would never say her safe word, even though it was there if she needed it.

Her wriggling on top of his cock became too much for Tom and he burst inside of her. His seed rushed into her as he moaned loudly, his hips thrusting up to try and get deeper. That made Isa cry out between her laughter as she felt his warmth inside of her.

Michael kept tickling her feet as Tom’s fingers moved down and he tickled her inner thighs just as she screamed out for permission to cum. But they all knew from the state she was in that she wouldn’t be able to stop, even if they said no.

So Michael granted her permission as he bit down on her neck.

After her orgasm, the men stopped tickling her and she collapsed down on top of Tom. Completely spent and exhausted. Tom rolled them to the side with a chuckle. He kissed her forehead as Michael undid her wrist restraints.

‘Are you still not going to admit to us that you love being tickled?’ Michael teased as he lay down behind her, so she was trapped in a sandwich with them both pressed against her firmly.

Isa blushed and shook her head. She hid her face down against Tom’s chest, her hair covering her face. That made Tom and Michael laugh.

‘Do we have to tickle you for even longer to get you to admit it?’ Tom whispered as he slid his hand lightly over her hips.

‘Wouldn’t that go against what you’re trying to do, if you think I enjoy it, Sir?’ Isa giggled as she looked up at Tom, biting her lip.

‘Just what I was about to say.’ Michael laughed and tickled her neck, making her scrunch her shoulder up.

‘Good point.’ Tom said as he rolled his eyes at himself, making the other two laugh.

Michael slid his arms around Isa and he pressed his lips to the back of her neck. She thought he was going to suck on her skin or nibble. But she burst out laughing and squeaked when he blew a raspberry against her skin instead.

When he loosened his grip on her she attempted to get up and struggle away. But Michael was quick and he pounced on top of her like an animal, his arms wrapping around her lower section as they fell to the bed. He bit down on her ass and growled like a crazed animal.

Isa squealed initially from the surprise, but then she started laughing when she looked round to see him biting and nibbling on her ass, like a lion would to a zebra before eating.

‘Meat. Need meat.’ He said like a deranged, hungry animal.

‘Stooooooop. I really need to go to the toilet, Sir.’ Isa laughed as she tried to get out of his grasp.

‘Nooo. Don’t leave me.’ Michael said dramatically as he hugged her legs tightly.

‘I’ll pee the bed!’ She screeched.

‘Let her go. Or you’ll have to clean up the mess.’ Tom laughed as he kicked Michael in the ribs with his foot.

Michael grumbled and reluctantly let her go, giving her ass a cheeky smack as she clambered off the bed.

Tom and Michael looked at each other, eyebrows up as they heard the water start to run from the bathroom shower a few minutes later. The two got out of bed and went through to find Isa had decided to have her morning shower. But she was facing the other way, so never noticed them coming in.

That was until she heard knocking on the glass. She turned around and nearly collapsed with laughter as both Tom and Michael had pressed their faces up against the glass, smooshing their noses up and had their tongues out against the glass too.

‘You two are such idiots.’ Isa said while laughing. Her stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so much in such a short time.

‘Make room, I need to shower too.’ Tom said as he opened the door and shuffled in next to Isa.

‘Me too.’ Michael said as he quickly took off his boxers and squeezed in.

Isa was squashed between them both again and they could hardly move. 

But of course, they managed to make it work.


End file.
